A Destiny Fulfilled Buffy's End
by Amanda Marie Johnson
Summary: For seven years Buffy has protected Sunnydale. Now after seven apocalypses can she survive the end of the world?


A Destiny Fulfilled  
  
Buffy's End  
  
[Scene: The Summers' house - at night]  
  
Buffy: (walking around checking on all the potentials) So young  
  
Spike: Hey  
  
Buffy: Hey, you know it's strange  
  
Spike: What?  
  
Buffy: Look at them, they're sleeping, they're so peaceful, they don't know what's coming, I can't protect them all, I don't know how many are gonna die, or if any are gonna live, I've been through seven apocalypses and I've been able to stop them all, but I'm kidding myself if I think I can stop this  
  
Spike: You think you failed  
  
Buffy: Yeah  
  
Spike: Piffle, for seven years you protected this town, a town that wasn't supposed to exist in the first place, Buffy you're this town's savior, don't be so hard on yourself  
  
Buffy: I've been so horrible to you, I've kicked your ass more times than I can count, why are you so sure of me? Why are you so nice?  
  
Spike: Simple really, love  
  
[Scene: The mausoleum]  
  
The First: (as Buffy) Ah, isn't that sweet  
  
OPENING CREDITS  
  
[Scene: The Summers' house - in the morning, the potentials are in the back  
yard training, Buffy and Faith are watching from a distance]  
  
Faith: End of the world, it's funny you know  
  
Buffy: Funny? Is this evil or good Faith talking here?  
  
Faith: It's like you fight for something, you believe in it, you trust in it, and then someone slaps you in the face and brings you to reality  
  
Buffy: Yeah  
  
Faith: The thing is. . .  
  
Buffy: You're too far-gone to come back  
  
Faith: That's where we are B, no one can touch us, it's like we're above them all, watching  
  
Buffy: Watching death  
  
Faith: Death happens  
  
Buffy: Yeah, but it shouldn't, we're supposed to be so strong, we're supposed to be the fighters, the heroes, if that's true then why can't we stop it? Why can't we stop the death?  
  
Faith: You can't stop the inevitable B, that's the point, we were given this power to help the world survive, but we can't stop everything, we're not supposed to, death is a part of life, it's unavoidable, it's a game really  
  
Buffy: A game? Yeah dearth happens, especially to me, I've died twice, but death is not a game, my mother died, Tara, Kendra, those potentials, this isn't fair, they're just girls, their whole lives were interrupted because of one stupid power, they just-they. . .death is not. . .  
  
Faith: It's life  
  
Buffy: Yeah life  
  
Dawn: (bursts through the door with Xander behind her) Buffy!  
  
Xander: Dawn!  
  
Buffy: Dawn?  
  
Dawn: Why did you-  
  
Buffy: What are you doing here? Xander?  
  
Xander: Don't look at me, I was unconscious  
  
Dawn: You had no right (the potentials, Willow, Spike, Giles, Principal Wood Anya and Andrew come into the living room)  
  
Buffy: I had every right; I'm trying to protect you  
  
Dawn: I don't need protecting  
  
Buffy: Dawn-  
  
Dawn: (starts to cry) You expect me to leave, to sit somewhere away from here and just leave you, no  
  
Buffy: Dawn I-  
  
Dawn: Buffy please, I don't want to lose you  
  
Buffy: Dawn, whether you're here or not is not going to affect whether I live or die, I just didn't, I didn't want you to see it, if I did die, I wanted to spare you that pain, you have seen more than a kid-  
  
Dawn: Kid? Please, what happened to showing me the world?  
  
Buffy: You want to see the world, look around, because pretty soon there's gonna be nothing left, is that what you wanted to see? Dawn the world is ending, I kept my promise, but I never said I would lead you into war, and I won't  
  
Dawn: Everyone is treating me like I can't handle myself  
  
Buffy: Can you?  
  
Dawn: I.  
  
Buffy: Exactly, Dawnie, I don't want you to get hurt  
  
Dawn: Hurt? Too late, I've been kidnapped by a hell god, been chased by countless demons, made out with a vamp  
  
Rona: Yeah, but who hasn't done that, right Buffy? (Buffy glares at her and her backs off)  
  
Buffy: Yeah Dawn, but don't you think that's enough?  
  
Dawn: I'm not leaving, if the world ends, if you die, I'm dying with you  
  
Spike: Dawn-  
  
Dawn: Don't you sit there and tell me that you wouldn't give up your life for her, don't say that you wouldn't stand at the front lines and fight till the end with her  
  
Spike: Well yeah, but-  
  
Buffy: it's different  
  
Dawn: How?  
  
Buffy: Because he's a-  
  
Angel: A vampire, (come into the living room from the kitchen) attacked me  
  
Dawn: Angel! (goes over and hugs him)  
  
Angel: Hey Dawnie  
  
Willow: What are you doing here?  
  
Buffy: He came to help  
  
Xander: You knew he was here?  
  
Buffy: Yeah, (to Angel) uh you said something about a vamp?  
  
Angel: Yeah, really ugly, strong  
  
Kennedy: Another ubervamp?  
  
Angel: What?  
  
Buffy: Oh, uh Angel, this is Kennedy, this is Amanda, Rona, Chao-Ahn, Vi and everyone else, the potentials  
  
Angel: Right  
  
Rona: So, this is Angel  
  
Buffy: (looking lovingly at Angel) Yeah  
  
Spike: Well, this has been a lovely little reunion, but we have an apocalypse to prepare for  
  
Angel: Spike, nice to see you again, I heard you got neutered  
  
Spike: I ought to- (goes after Angel, but Buffy stops him)  
  
Buffy: Guys, stop, this isn't the time  
  
Spike: He started it  
  
Buffy: (to Angel) The vamp?  
  
Angel: Dead  
  
Buffy: Good, now, let's get back to work, Dawn, we'll talk later  
  
[Scene: The mausoleum]  
  
The First: (as Buffy, to the bringers) The time is near, soon every creature in this town will be obliterated, including her  
  
Commercial Break  
  
[Scene: The Summers' house - kitchen]  
  
Angel: So I didn't have a chance to ask, how are you?  
  
Buffy: I'm okay  
  
Angel: Good  
  
Buffy: What about you?  
  
Angel: Okay  
  
Buffy: What about Connor, Cordy, (in a British accent) Wesley Wyndham- Pryce? (smiles)  
  
Angel: (smiles) Well, Wes is okay, Cordy's in comma, and Connor well he's.it's complicated  
  
Buffy: Cordy's in a comma?  
  
Angel: Yeah, after she gave birth to a hell beast  
  
Buffy: Huh?  
  
Angel: Told you it was complicated, so, what's up with you and Spike?  
  
Buffy: Uh. . .I. . .It's complicated  
  
Angel: You love him don't you?  
  
Buffy: I. . .I don't know  
  
Angel: How can you not know?  
  
Buffy: Maybe I do, why do you care?  
  
Angel: Because It's Spike  
  
Buffy: It's different, he's got a-  
  
Angel: Horrible hair color?  
  
Buffy: No-  
  
Angel: Bad breath?  
  
Buffy: No, a-  
  
Angel: A fake accent?  
  
Buffy: No, his accent is fake? (shakes the thought out of her head and goes back to what she was saying) He has a soul  
  
Angel: A soul. . .(mumbles) copycat  
  
Buffy: Angel, you don't have to worry about anything. . .I will always love you, you know that  
  
Angel: Yeah, me too  
  
Buffy: I can't believe this is happening, I mean I can't. . .  
  
Angel: You can't stop it  
  
Buffy: No, we're all gonna die, everyone, no one left in this town is gonna be alive when this thing's over  
  
Angel: I don't get it, if you know you can't fight this thing, then why are you trying?  
  
Buffy: No, I said that I couldn't win, but if I'm going down, I'm going down fighting  
  
Angel: Spoken like a true hero  
  
Buffy: I'm no hero, I'm just here  
  
Angel: Oh come on Buffy, without you, they'd all be dead by now  
  
Buffy: (walks to the window) Look at them, they're trying so hard, but. . .they don't have a chance in hell, I should just let them go  
  
Angel: What do you mean?  
  
Buffy: This is suicide. . .no. . .it's murder if I let them stay here, if I make them stay here (looks down guiltily at her feet)  
  
Angel: You expect to fight alone? That's suicide, Buff you're doing the best you can  
  
Buffy: That's just the point, it's not good enough, this thing, the first it. . .well you know, it nearly drove you to suicide, how do you fight something that you can't touch? (the angle changes and shows Willow standing in the dining room listening, out of sight, she turns around and runs upstairs)  
  
[Scene: The mausoleum]  
  
The First: (as Buffy) The end is near, I can feel it  
  
Vampire: Master, she killed Caleb  
  
The First: I know, I was counting on it, see that little girl's pride is gonna cause the death of all those potentials, her friends and eventually her  
  
[Scene: The Summers' house, Xander and Anya are talking and loading  
crossbows]  
  
Anya: I've always liked crossbows  
  
Xander: Me too, they have power, they're powerful and they cause damage and we can use all the ammo we can get  
  
Anya: Plus, everyone looks hot with a crossbow  
  
Xander: Well that too  
  
Anya: You know we're gonna die  
  
Xander: Maybe, or maybe we'll get lucky  
  
Anya: Please (off Xander's look) oh come on Xander, do you actually believe that you're gonna live through this? Do you think that I am? It's all gonna end right here and there's nothing that we can do to stop it, nothing  
  
Xander: Hey, come on (hugs her)  
  
Anya: I love you Xander  
  
Xander: I love you too  
  
Cut to upstairs in Buffy's room  
  
Buffy: (changing) Dawn I'm sorry okay?  
  
Dawn: (on the other side of the bed room door) Well I don't forgive you  
  
Buffy: (opens the door) Well if we live through this then you can be mad at me all you want  
  
Dawn: (enters the room and sits on Buffy's bed) You really think we're gonna die?  
  
Buffy: (sits next to her) I don't know, but it's gonna be hard, we may not die, but I guarantee you not everyone is gonna make it  
  
Dawn: Buffy  
  
Buffy: Yeah?  
  
Dawn: I. . .  
  
Buffy: What?  
  
Dawn: About a month ago, when we first found out about the first, when it was turning into the people we love, mom came to me  
  
Buffy: Dawnie, that wasn't mom  
  
Dawn: Yes it was, she came in a bright light, and she said that when things got bad that you wouldn't choose me, that you would be against me  
  
Buffy: Dawn. . .that is the stupidest thing I have ever heard, you actually believe that?  
  
Dawn: Well I-  
  
Buffy: Dawn look around, it's bad, and I'm still on your side, and I always will be  
  
Dawn: I know you want to protect me, but I can help, I want to help  
  
Buffy: Okay, fine but it's not gonna be-  
  
Dawn: Easy, I know  
  
Buffy: Actually, I was gonna say pretty, but okay  
  
Dawn: Let's kick this thing's-  
  
Cut to the basement where Faith and Principal Wood (Robin) are  
  
Robin: Ass  
  
Faith: What did you call me?  
  
Robin: I called you an ass, you have a problem  
  
Faith: Oh yeah, and what's that?  
  
Robin: Dumping perfectly nice guys  
  
Faith: Oh, the whole blowing off thing, look it's nothing personal, it's what I do  
  
Robin: So you've never had a real relationship?  
  
Faith: That lasted longer than ten minutes, no, look when guys look at me all they see is-  
  
Robin: Hotness?  
  
Faith: Yeah, and that's it  
  
Robin: Hmm  
  
Faith: That's okay, because when I look at them, I see less  
  
Robin: Not all guys see you that way  
  
Faith: Oh yeah, who doesn't?  
  
Robin: Me  
  
Faith: Oh, come on now Robin you're not gonna get all mushy on me are you? (he kisses her) well at least you're not the mushy type (they kiss again)  
  
[Scene: The Summers' house - Buffy's room, she is packing some bags and  
Spike enters]  
  
Spike: What are you doing?  
  
Buffy: Packing, pretty soon this town's not gonna exist, I can't just leave all these cute outfits behind (Spike smiles)  
  
Spike: So, where's lover boy?  
  
Buffy: Downstairs with Dawn, and he's not-  
  
Spike: So then what's with the tongue action? I saw you two making with the smooches at the mausoleum  
  
Buffy: Jealous much?  
  
Spike: Hey, I'm not the jealous type (off of Buffy's look) okay so I am, but-  
  
Buffy: I was saying hello, and there was no tongue action  
  
Spike: Really, so you only save that for me then?  
  
Buffy: Spike, he's just here to help okay  
  
Spike: It's not the fact the he's helping, it's the fact that he's here, things are going just fine, and then he comes and ruins it all, you know you're gonna choose him, you always do, so just run along  
  
Buffy: Spike. . .  
  
Willow: (enters) Buffy, I have an idea  
  
Time lapse - everyone is now down in the living room  
  
Buffy: Okay, the first, big bad, evil, I don't know about you, but I want to live, and Willow's got the juice, Will  
  
Willow: Okay, I. . .I was kind of ease dropping on Buffy and Angel's conversation-  
  
Spike: Here we go  
  
Buffy: Spike, Willow continue  
  
Willow: Okay, um, Buffy said something that got me thinking, she asked how could she fight something that you couldn't touch, so, I thought that if we made the first solid, we'd be able to fight it  
  
Giles: Oh, I never thought of that before. . .that's a great idea  
  
Buffy: This is it, Will go get started (Willow goes upstairs) Okay, this thing is strong, I have been a slayer for eight years, and I have seen more evil than any of you can imagine, but this thing is more powerful than all of that put together, this thing is the reason why that other evil exists in the first place, it's not going to be easy, it's not going to be fun, and some will die, so right now you better decide whether that's going to be you or not, we as one are an army, but we as individuals are gods, don't let this thing get the best of you because once it has the upper hand, it will destroy you, it can morph into any dead person it wants to, but once it's solid, it will show itself for what it really is, this thing is probably big and strong, but we're stronger, I know we've been training and preparing, but nothing can prepare you for this, it's time, we're not going to wait for Armageddon, we're going to bring it forth, we're done screwing around, and we're done waiting for it to pick us off one by one, it's either us or it, so decide now if you want to live or die, because once this thing realizes it's not so invincible anymore, it's gonna come looking for us, and we'll be ready, let's mount up  
  
Faith: Uh, B, can I say something first?  
  
Buffy: Yeah  
  
Faith: Okay, I have seen a lot of evil and death, hell I've caused half of it, but I made a choice, I made the choice to change my life, and right now, all I can think of is killing this thing, listen to B, she's pretty smart and plus, she can probably kick my ass so, let's go  
  
Andrew: Ah, that was nice, you know one time on Star Treck-  
  
Xander and Giles: Shut up Andrew  
  
Buffy: Let's get moving  
  
Commercial Break  
  
[Scene: The graveyard - outside the mausoleum]  
  
Buffy: Okay, Faith and I are gonna bring out the first, and then, we attack, Faith you ready?  
  
Faith: Absolutely, this is gonna be wicked  
  
Buffy: I definitely agree, let's go (Buffy and Faith enter the mausoleum)  
  
Xander: Okay, everyone look, like Buffy said, this is gonna be hard, just remember, it's do or die, so come on, hands in (the all group up and put their hands in the circle)  
  
Kennedy: For Chloe  
  
Rona: And every other potential that was killed  
  
Dawn: For Kendra, Tara and my mom  
  
Xander: And for my eye  
  
All: Let's go (they unlink their hands)  
  
Spike: Okay, let's rock  
  
Cut to inside the mausoleum  
  
The First: (As Buffy) So you found me, isn't that nice  
  
Buffy: Well pretty soon Willow's going to be done with her spell, after that you goose is cooked  
  
Faith: And by goose she means ass  
  
The First: (now changes form into the mayor Wilkins) Faith, you're not going to kill me are you?  
  
Faith: I know who you are  
  
The First: (chuckles) Well of course you do, I mean who after all helped you, loved you when no one else did, after all that, this is how you repay me?  
  
Buffy: Faith, it's not-  
  
Faith: I know  
  
The First: Come on Faith, my little firecracker, I know I can count on you  
  
Faith: No, actually, you can't  
  
Cut to the Summers' house - Willow has many candles in a circle and is  
sitting in the middle of it  
  
Willow: Send to them power, set the evil hard, make a solid out of air, the first's end is near, I call you spirits of good magic, send me the power to make this thing clear, make a solid out of air, send it to them! Send it now!  
  
Cut to the mausoleum  
  
The First: (as the mayor) You children are quite the little heathens aren't you? I'm really disappointed in you Faith, you let me down (it starts convulsing violently) What's happening? (it suddenly turns into a large creature)  
  
Faith: What the f. . .  
  
Buffy: Oh god, guys! A little help here!  
  
The First: You are stupid girls, if you thought for one second that this was going to help you, you have another thing coming (hits Faith) I really hope you've had good lives (hits Buffy) because they're about to end (the potentials, Xander, Anya, Andrew, Dawn Giles, Spike, Angel and Robin enter the mausoleum)  
  
Angel: (to the potentials) Go, go, now! (the potentials start fighting, but they are no match for the first, it knocks them around, killing some, before leaving)  
  
The First: I will be back, don't go to far (leaves)  
  
Dawn: Buffy (goes to her, followed by Spike and Angel)  
  
Robin: Faith (goes to her followed by Giles and Xander)  
  
Dawn: Are you alright?  
  
Buffy: (in pain, holding her arm) Ah, no. . .I'm, oh we went about this the wrong way  
  
Xander: Let's get home (Xander, Dawn, Andrew, Robin, Giles, Spike, Angel and Anya help the potentials who lived and Buffy and Faith up)  
  
[Scene: The Summers' house]  
  
Willow: (as everyone is coming into the house) Did it work? Did you get jiggy with it?  
  
Xander: That would be a big no Will  
  
Willow: What happened, did I mess it up?  
  
Dawn: No, it went fine, but it kinda, well see for yourself (Willow notices Buffy and Faith and the potentials)  
  
Willow: Are you guys okay?  
  
Faith: Five by five Will, no worries  
  
Willow: Is everyone else okay?  
  
Xander: Some of the potentials were killed  
  
Willow: Kennedy?  
  
Kennedy: I'm okay baby  
  
Buffy: We need another plan  
  
Anya: Why? It's just gonna end in death anyway  
  
Xander: An, calm down okay  
  
Buffy: We just need to focus okay, we can do this, we need a strategy  
  
Rona: How about the strategy where we get the hell out of here and let the first have this town  
  
Buffy: We can't give up, if we leave, if we just go, then the first will devour the whole world, and we'd be dead anyway  
  
Faith: Look, B's right okay, we just can't give up  
  
Willow: I'm sorry you guys, I really thought that that would work  
  
Buffy: It's okay, it will, we just have to be more prepared, Anya, Andrew, Dawn go get some medical supplies to take care of the ones who were hurt  
  
Dawn: But you're hurt too  
  
Buffy: I'll be okay, go (Anya, Dawn and Andrew go upstairs) okay Angel and I will construct a new plan, Faith, you and Principal Wood-  
  
Robin: Uh, Buffy, you can call me Robin now, after all school as been officially closed for business  
  
Buffy: You and Robin go and train with the potentials, Spike you came with Angel and I  
  
Spike: Oh, are you sure you don't want to be alone with your sweetie  
  
Buffy: Spike  
  
Spike: Fine  
  
Buffy: Xander, will you help Faith and Robin, Willow you too?  
  
Xander: I'm there  
  
Willow: Me too (Dawn Anya and Andrew come down with medical supplies, Buffy, Angel and Spike go into the basement)  
  
Cut to the basement  
  
Buffy: Okay, we need to think smart and fast, this thing's strong, and it will come back  
  
Angel: Where do you think it went?  
  
Buffy: Hellmouth, maybe, I don't know  
  
Angel: Okay, so we go after it  
  
Spike: What, that's insane  
  
Angel: Oh really, then you should like it, I mean after all it fits your personality perfectly  
  
Buffy: Guys, are you twelve, look, if the world doesn't end, you can fight to the death if you want, but until then, concentrate okay  
  
Angel: He started it  
  
Buffy: I mean it  
  
Spike: Fine  
  
Angel: Fine  
  
Buffy: Okay, let's think  
  
Time lapse - living room, the potentials and everyone else are sitting  
around  
  
Faith: So, B, you got a new plan?  
  
Buffy: Yes, it's radical, it's probably suicidal, but. . .  
  
Faith: Hey, that's my kind of plan, what is it  
  
Buffy: I say we open the hellmouth, and hit the first where it hurts  
  
Commercial Break  
  
[Scene: The Summers' house]  
  
Faith: What?  
  
Buffy: I told you  
  
Faith: Yeah, that's up there B  
  
Buffy: It's not a good idea?  
  
Giles: No. . .it's brilliant  
  
Willow: Hit them where it hurts, that's good  
  
Buffy: There's more, Will, I need you to do another spell  
  
Willow: What?  
  
Buffy: I want you to take my and Faith's power and copy it to all the potentials, and not just the ones here, all of them, everywhere  
  
Willow: Okay, do you think that we can do that?  
  
Buffy: Um, sure why not, I mean you're a witch, you can do anything can't you?  
  
Willow: I don't know, I mean I'm afraid that if I have too much power, then I'm going to go to the bad place again, remember, trying to end the world, black hair, skin full of veins, not a pretty picture  
  
Xander: Don't worry Will, I'll just say I love you again  
  
Willow: I'll try it  
  
Buffy: Okay, thanks, look you guys, this is gonna be ha-  
  
Rona: Hard, blah blah blah, dadi dadi da, yeah we know, but come on you guys, do you really think that this is gonna work?  
  
Buffy: It has to, look, if all of us had power, if we all worked together and did this, then we could win, we'd be free once and for all, I'm tired of looking behind my shoulder every time I here a noise, I'm tired of worrying whether or not the first is here in the house watching us, I'm tired of. . .I'm just tired  
  
Spike: Buffy's right, this could work  
  
Kennedy: "Could" being the operative word here, look you guys, the first knows that Willow is a witch, and it knows that she did the spell to make it solid, if it wants revenge it's gonna come after her  
  
Willow: I'll be okay, I can handle myself. . .I think  
  
Kennedy: But-  
  
Buffy: Look Kennedy, I don't like putting Willow in danger any more than you do, but she's the only one who can do this, but look Will, if you don't want to then-  
  
Willow: No, it's okay, I'll do it  
  
Buffy: Are you sure?  
  
Willow: Yeah  
  
Buffy: Okay, let's get started  
  
Time lapse - living room  
  
Willow: Okay, I'm ready you guys  
  
Buffy: Alright Will  
  
Willow: Okay, remember, be careful  
  
Angel: Wait  
  
Buffy: What  
  
Angel: I'm gonna go  
  
Buffy: Go where?  
  
Angel: Away, from here, I'm going back to L.A.  
  
Buffy: What? Why?  
  
Angel: We need a second front, incase the first makes its way out of Sunnydale  
  
Buffy: But-  
  
Angel: Buffy look, me being here it. . .it's to complicated, it would be better for everyone if I went back to L.A.  
  
Spike: Alright then, sorry you can't stay, it was fun while it lasted  
  
Buffy: Spike  
  
Angel: After you're done saving the world, if you feel up to it, come to L.A.  
  
Buffy: Okay  
  
Angel: You can do this, I know you can (he moves in a little closer to her as to kiss her and then turns around and walks out the door)  
  
Andrew: Ah, I'm gonna miss him, he was nice and-  
  
Willow and Dawn: Shut up Andrew  
  
Buffy: (looking a little sad) Let's go  
  
[Scene: Sunnydale High School]  
  
Robin: Okay, once we get into the hellmouth, there's gonna be a lot of action, the vamps are gonna try to get out of the hellmouth and into the sewers, they can get in through three main hallways, the one behind me and into the cafeteria, the one to my left and out into the back parking lot, and the one to my right into the science building  
  
Buffy: Okay, teams of two, Giles and Robin, Dawn and Xander, and Anya and Andrew  
  
Andrew: I will be honored to defend this lovely town of Sunnydale, you know something like this once happened on the enterprise-  
  
Everyone else: Shut up Andrew!  
  
Buffy: Okay, let's go (Buffy starts to walk off with Robin and Faith)  
  
Dawn: Buffy  
  
Buffy: Yeah  
  
Dawn: Can I talk to you for a second?  
  
Buffy: Yeah, uh, potentials, follow Faith and Spike (Faith and Spike and the potentials head for the hellmouth)  
  
Dawn: I just wanted you to know that-  
  
Buffy: Dawn, this isn't goodbye okay, it's just see you later  
  
Dawn: I'm not so sure I believe you (she hugs her and walks away)  
  
Buffy: Okay, you guys are-  
  
Xander: We'll be okay, go  
  
Buffy: Alright, I love you guys (goes to the basement where Faith, Spike and the potentials are)  
  
Faith: Alright, show time, you ready B?  
  
Buffy: Ready as I'll ever be (turns around to talk to the potentials) okay, right now Willow is in Robin's office working her spell, I don't think I have to tell you again that this is gonna be hard, just remember, you have the power now, or you will when Willow's done, okay, let's go (she takes a knife and cuts her hand and Faith does the same)  
  
Time lapse - everyone is now done cutting their hands and they are now  
dripping the blood on the seal and it opens  
  
Faith: Time to rock, you okay B?  
  
Buffy: Five by five (they enter the hellmouth)  
  
Faith: Alright, some of you over in that direction (points to the left) and some of you with me and B (they walk a little more and see a bunch of ubervamps) oh we are f-  
  
Cut to Robin's office - Willow is seated with some candles in front of her  
  
Willow: Fine, I'm fine, I can do this, okay (she sighs) At one moment there was one, time elapses and there are more, one plus one is two, and two times two is four, bring them all power to fight for their lives, send to all of them power slayers everywhere, mothers daughters and wives, this day changes the lives of the slayers old and young, I change the tradition of the watchers with the power of the sun  
  
Cut back to the hellmouth  
  
Kennedy: (as she gasps) Buffy, it's happening, I feel it  
  
Vi: Me too  
  
Amanda: Me too  
  
Buffy: Okay, good (the vamps look up) because they just saw us  
  
Commercial Break  
  
Faith: Okay, this is it you guys  
  
Rona: My heart is beating so fast  
  
Faith: Yeah, isn't it great (the vamps start rushing them)  
  
Spike: Oh no they're coming, Buffy don't you want your lover boy here?  
  
Buffy; Spike, this isn't the time okay  
  
Spike: Sure, I bet you're sad  
  
Buffy: Spike! (the vamps come and they start fighting)  
  
Spike: You know all you had to do was tell me you wanted him and I would of pulled away  
  
Buffy: Spike, I do not-(a vamp hits her and she stakes it) love him, or I do but-  
  
Spike: But what, you like that you have me at your every need? I should just go, leave Sunnydale forever  
  
Buffy: (turns to face him) Why are you doing this? Why are you making something out of nothing?  
  
Spike: Why don't you tell me how you really feel?  
  
Buffy: Ok, fine, Spike I-(suddenly an arrow flies and hits her in the back and goes through her and she looks down at it) damn  
  
Spike: Buffy! (catches her as she falls to the ground) Buffy  
  
Buffy: I. . .  
  
Spike: Buffy, you're gonna be okay  
  
Buffy; Go. . .fight  
  
Spike: I'm not leaving you here to die, you will be okay  
  
Buffy: They need you  
  
Spike: Not as much as you do  
  
Faith: (stops fighting and notices Buffy) Buffy! (goes over to her and Spike) are you okay?  
  
Buffy: No. . .I. . .go, help the others, they need you both, please, go  
  
Cut to up in the school - the vampires make their way up  
  
Dawn; I think they're coming  
  
Xander: Yep, you ready  
  
Dawn: Yeah, if Buffy can live then so can I (they arrive and Xander and Dawn begin fighting them)  
  
Cut to where Giles and Robin are  
  
Robin: All right, they're coming, it's time  
  
Giles: Yes, after seven years this is the first time I feel really afraid  
  
Robin; Well, this is the first time I've faced the end of the world so you're not the only one (the vampire come and they begin fighting)  
  
Cut to where Anya and Andrew are  
  
Anya: Oh god, this is horrifying, usually when this stuff happens I have powers or I just leave, now I don't and I didn't, I don't know if I can do this  
  
Andrew: Sure you can, hey at least you're important to the group, I don't even have any friends to fight for, or that will miss me if I die, you're so lucky  
  
Anya: Oh come on, fight for. . .for that nerdy guy that you killed, what's his name  
  
Andrew: Jonathan  
  
Anya: Yeah, fight for him  
  
Andrew: Right, for Jonathan (the vamps come and Anya and Andrew start to fight them)  
  
Cut back to the hellmouth  
  
Buffy: Go  
  
Spike: No  
  
Buffy: I'll be okay  
  
Faith: B you're looking pretty bad, maybe you should-  
  
Buffy: I'll be fine, go, they need your help, go (she gives Faith the scythe and Faith stats fighting the vampires) Spike-  
  
Spike: No, I'm not going, not until you are safe out of harm's way  
  
Buffy: I want you to protect her  
  
Spike: Who?  
  
Buffy: Dawn, I want you to tell her I will always love her  
  
Spike: No, you can do that yourself, just get up, come on  
  
Buffy; (chuckles) I said that I wanted to go down fighting. . .I guess I got my wish  
  
Spike: No, you will be okay, Buffy I-  
  
Buffy: Tell her, protect her. . .I. . .I love you (she slowly closes her eyes)  
  
Spike: Buffy. . .b. . .Buffy! (shakes her but she is dead) no! no! Buffy! (holds her close, the angle zooms out to show Spike with Buffy, he kisses her lightly on the lips and lays her on the ground and gets up, suddenly the first appears)  
  
The First: (as Buffy) Ah, poor little girl  
  
Spike: I'll kill you (he goes after her and the first hits him back)  
  
Faith: You're dead (she and the potentials fight the first and kill it, the angle once again zooms out and shows everyone standing around looking at Buffy)  
  
Time lapse - everyone is now outside of the school  
  
Dawn: (as everyone is coming out of the school) Where's Buffy?  
  
Faith: She uh. . .she. . .  
  
Dawn: What? Where is she?  
  
Spike: (carrying Buffy out of the school) She's. . .  
  
Dawn: No, no! (runs over to her and Spike lays her on the ground) Buffy, come on please wake up, Buffy!  
  
Spike: Come on Dawn (pulls her away from Buffy's corpse)  
  
Dawn: No, let me go! Buffy! Come on please wake up, please!  
  
Spike: Dawn (Dawn sinks into Spike's arms)  
  
Dawn: No! She told me, she said that-  
  
Spike: She said that not everyone would make it  
  
Dawn: Not her, why? Why wasn't it me? Why? (starts to sob, everyone looks sad)  
  
[Scene: The Summers' House - Dawn's room]  
  
Andrew: (knocks on the door) Dawnie, can I come in?  
  
Dawn: Yeah (Andrew enters)  
  
Andrew: How are you doing?  
  
Dawn: My sister was killed, I'm all alone, how do you think I'm doing?  
  
Andrew: No  
  
Dawn: No what?  
  
Andrew: No, you're not alone, you have Faith, Xander, Willow, Giles, Spike, Anya, and you have me too  
  
Dawn: You? Why you?  
  
Andrew: Because. . .I'm proud of you, you know  
  
Dawn: Why?  
  
Andrew: Because you fought, you did what Buffy told you to do and you fought, you risked your life for the world, you're a hero  
  
Dawn: But I wasn't supposed to be the hero, that was Buffy, she has been there for everything, she has saved this world more times than any of you know, why is it always her?  
  
Andrew: Some things you just can't avoid  
  
Dawn: I guess for Buffy it was death huh  
  
Andrew: Don't think of it that way, think of it as. . .her destiny was finally fulfilled, she can finally rest (Dawn begins to cry and Andrew hugs her)  
  
Cut to the kitchen  
  
Xander: It shouldn't have been her  
  
Anya: She was a hero  
  
Xander: She was an idiot  
  
Anya: Xander-  
  
Xander: She knew, she knew that this was dangerous, but she still fought, she knew (starts to cry and Anya hugs him)  
  
Cut to Willow's room  
  
Kennedy; Are you okay baby?  
  
Willow: (crying) No, Why is it always her? Why does this always happen to her? She's the bravest and somehow, she's always the one who gets killed, and the worst part is. . .I can't bring her back this time, she's never coming back, she risked her life for everyone, she saved our lives and now she's gone (continues crying and Kennedy comforts her)  
  
Time lapse -- cut to the living room  
  
Willow: (comes down the stairs, her eyes are red from crying, she sits on the couch with Giles) Hi  
  
Giles: Hello Willow  
  
Willow: Are you okay?  
  
Giles: I would ask you the same thing  
  
Willow: I'm. . .I'm actually not sure, I'm feeling all these different feelings, I'm sad that she's gone, but at the same time I'm. . .not happy, but. . .relieved  
  
Giles: Relieved?  
  
Willow: She can finally rest now, I just hope she's in heaven  
  
Giles: I think she is, no force as good as her could be condemned to  
hell  
  
Cut to the basement - Robin comes down where Faith is sitting  
  
Robin: Are you okay?  
  
Faith: Five by five  
  
Robin: She was brave  
  
Faith: That's Buffy  
  
Robin: She was a hero  
  
Faith: That's Buffy  
  
Robin: Are you sure you're okay?  
  
Faith: Yeah it's just. . .it should have been me (Robin puts his hand around her and she lays her head on his shoulder)  
  
Cut to outside on the porch - Dawn comes out where Spike is sitting  
  
Dawn: Hey  
  
Spike: Hey little bit  
  
Dawn: Are you okay?  
  
Spike: Why wouldn't I be?  
  
Dawn: Because Buffy's dead, and you're like madly in love with her, I'd think you'd feel sad or something  
  
Spike: Can you keep a secret?  
  
Dawn: Yeah  
  
Spike: Truthfully, I feel like I'm dying, you know if I wasn't already dead, it hurts to think, to breathe, well I don't breathe, but you get the point, I miss her  
  
Dawn: I know, me too  
  
Spike: If you tell anyone I said those things I'll-  
  
Dawn: I won't tell, Spike it's okay to hurt  
  
Spike: Not for me, I'm a vampire  
  
Dawn: You have a soul, it's different  
  
Spike: Tell me about it, I'm feeling bad about every bad thing I've ever done  
  
Dawn: Including trying to rape my sister  
  
Spike: Dawn I-  
  
Dawn: Don't worry, if Buffy can forgive you then so can I, I know you love her, and that's what makes you a better man  
  
Spike: It's funny, every change that was made in every one of our characters, was cause by Buffy, she's the one who made us. . .better, holier, she's our savior (sighs) if you don't mind little bit, I'd like to be alone  
  
Dawn: Sure (she goes back inside)  
  
The song "I will remember you" by Sarah McLachlan is playing and the camera goes to each room showing everyone looking sad and then it cuts to outside where Spike throws a cigarette on the ground, then it cuts to the graveyard  
where it shows Buffy's grave, which says:  
Buffy Anne Summers  
1980-2003  
Beloved friend  
Beloved sister  
She always goes down fighting  
  
END 


End file.
